Problem: $ \left(\dfrac{10}{3}\right)^{-3}$
Solution: $= \left(\dfrac{3}{10}\right)^{3}$ $= \left(\dfrac{3}{10}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{3}{10}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{3}{10}\right)$ $= \dfrac{9}{100}\cdot\left(\dfrac{3}{10}\right)$ $= \dfrac{27}{1000}$